The Thief's Gift
by SilverSanctuary
Summary: When a thief enters the Kamiya dojo, Kenshin and Kaoru are brought closer together. Kenshin/Kaoru. Oneshot. Mangaverse, post Jinchu arc. Thanks for reading!


**Disclaimer: **_Rurouni Kenshin_ belongs to Nobuhiro Watsuki.

This fanfiction was written for the Fan Art and Fan Fiction Contest held at my library, and it won first prize. There was a 2000 word limit, so that's why it's kinda short. Oh, and special thanks to my friend for helping me with the Japanese and Akadama Kurou's name.

**Author's Note:** This Fan Fiction is based on the manga version of _Rurouni Kenshin_ and takes place after the Jinchu arc. The sakabato is the reversed-blade sword Kenshin wields; a bokken is a wooden training sword; and hanami is the festival to view the blooming of the cherry trees. The Fallen Village is presented in the manga as a village where those shunned by society go to live. The Bakumatsu war ushered in the peaceful Meiji era and restored the emperor to power. During the war, Kenshin fought as an assassin, but afterwards he swore never to kill again and to use his sword to protect people in need. In the manga version, Kenshin refers to himself as "this one" instead of "I," and this speech pattern has been maintained in this Fan Fiction. "–dono" is an honorific suffix used to denote respect and humility. Names are presented in Japanese order with the surname written first.

* * *

_The Thief's Gift_

Pink cherry blossoms drifted in the cool night air, heralding the arrival of spring. A soft calmness descended on the Kamiya dojo as the moon gently illuminated the smooth lawn. The pale petals tumbled around the glowing paper lanterns on the porch, which cast small shadows on the door. A slim man clothed in black silently ascended the porch, crushed the cherry petals beneath his sandals, and slipped through the shoji door. He passed like a shadow through the training room lined with bokkens and plaques of students's names. The intruder paused and glanced at the names: Master, Kamiya Kaoru; Acting Instructor, Myojin Yahiko; Tsukayama Yutaro; Shinichi Kosaburo; Higashidani Ota A smirk flitted across his pointed face, then he ducked through the rest of the dojo. Around him, the house slept, worn out from the hanami festivals earlier that day, and as he glided into the master's bedroom and buried his thieving hands in her chest of rich kimonos and silk ribbons, she continued to dream.

Kaoru rolled over in her sleep. Pink petals chased themselves in her mind until they became crimson swirls of flame, whispering, "_Sayonara...Sayonara..._" with the haunting voice of the wind. Kaoru's face creased. She groaned softly and forced herself awake.

Blearily, she opened her blue eyes to the darkness. She blinked drowsily, then froze instantly as the swish of clothes sliding against each other reached her ears. Kaoru breathed shallowly, and her heart pounded in her chest; a cold feeling at the end of her spine tingled ominously. Kaoru squeezed her eyes shut and carefully inhaled, calming herself even as the shuffling sounds continued. Yahiko had gone to the Gorotsuki Long House after the hanami festivals, and Kenshin would never enter her room. She blinked furiously so her eyes would adjust to the darkness and she would be able to see the intruder. Smoothly, she ran her hand under the blankets and onto the floor. As her fingertips touched the cool wood, a tall shadow appeared darker than the rest, and Kaoru set her face. Reaching her hand, she grasped the bokken handle securely, then used the cover of the thief's rummaging to rise silently to her feet. After a deep breath, Kaoru took her stance.

The man suddenly jerked to the side. The bokken snapped hard against the chest. The smack of wood against wood resounded loudly in the silent house. Kaoru whipped her head around, flipping the hair out of her face, and glared at the man who now crouched in the corner. The whites of his eyes gleamed. She boldly brandished the bokken in front of her, but she staggered when she saw a flash of light near the man's hand.

She shrieked; the bokken whacked against a sharp curved blade, and the man grinned wickedly at her. Kaoru pulled back and swung at him, but he dodged the blow. He dashed forward, and Kaoru felt her stomach drop; the knife swished through her sleeve with a wrenching rip. Pulling her arms down, the bokken pounded against the man's shoulder, and he faltered slightly. The knife gleamed in the darkness, and Kaoru leapt back, dodging desperately. The man swiped at her in a crouched position, then suddenly stood to his full height, towering over her and chuckling softly.

The shoji door slammed open, and a rush of movement swirled through the darkness. Kaoru clutched the bokken and watched paralyzed as a small blur of burgundy collided with the man in black. The thief yelled out and slashed at Kenshin with the knife, but he dodged, and his eyes narrowed dangerously. With a click, he pushed the sakabato out of its sheath. The man recovered from the blow and regained his footing before raising the knife again. A sinister look possessed his face, and then he leapt forward. Kenshin drew the sakabato, and the sword shot upward. The hilt crashed into the man's face with incredible force, and the thief crumpled to the floor.

"Are you hurt, Kaoru-dono?"

"No, no, I'm fine." She looked at the unconscious man. "What do we do with him? Should I get the police?"

Kenshin sheathed the sakabato. "It's too late at night for you to go alone, and this one will not leave you here in case he wakes up. We'll wait until morning, when this one can send Yahiko."

Kaoru nodded, slowly released her grip on the bokken, and then lit the lamps in her room and the sitting room. For the first time, she could truly see the face of the intruder. His face was pointed with hollow cheeks and a thin nose, and the left side of his jaw darkened where the sakabato had slammed into his face. He was completely unconscious, and Kenshin swung the man across his back as Kaoru pinned her ripped sleeve. They fixed a pallet in the sitting room, laid him on the blankets, fixed some tea, and sat down to wait.

"You can go back to sleep, Kaoru-dono. This one will stay up," Kenshin said softly.

Kaoru sipped her tea and glanced warily at the thief. "No...I don't think I could. And I've been rather lonely. Do you mind if I stay?"

"Not at all." Kenshin raised the cup to his lips. As they spoke of trivial things, Kaoru noticed that his cross-shaped scar seemed smaller in the lamplight. She ducked her head and smiled. Ever since Megumi had left, she tried to watch over Kenshin with smiles, to comfort and support him as best she could. And as Kenshin took a drink, Kaoru lifted her hand and lightly drew her fingertips across the scar.

"Oro?" Kenshin's violet eyes flew open, and he turned to face her, a surprised, innocent look on his face. Kaoru's heart melted at his silly expression, and she smiled brilliantly. She dimly heard another "Oro?" as she suddenly leaned forward and kissed him softly. Kenshin thought a butterfly had landed on his lips, and all too soon, she pulled away, her fingers trailing along his left cheek. He sat perfectly still, his eyes dazed. Carefully, he shook himself and focused on the girl kneeling before him, her cheeks painted with a pretty blush.

"...Kaoru-dono?"

Kaoru's heart dropped like a rock. Trembling, she clenched her fists and shook her head angrily, her dark hair sparkling in the lamplight. "Why can't you call me _Kaoru_?!" she exclaimed. Kenshin sat stunned and watched her take a calming breath. She kept her blue eyes trained on the floor.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have—I'm sorry. ...When Sanosuke left, he said some things that made me think you had told him that you like me, and...Oh, I'm so confused!!"

As she spoke, her cheeks flushed, and she buried her face in her hands to hide the blush and tears. Kenshin blinked and opened his mouth to speak, but a loud groan from the thief cut him off. Kaoru jerked her head up, and they both turned to the man, who groaned again and rolled over on the pallet. He coughed into his elbow, then carefully sat up, his beady eyes glaring. Kenshin immediately pushed the sakabato out of the sheath, and the man's eyes flicked to it fearfully. He studied Kenshin intently before sitting back and rubbing his jaw.

"Why are you crying?" he asked, addressing Kaoru.

Kaoru glared and wiped at her eyes. "What do you care?! You tried to kill me!!"

"Good point." He shrugged and leaned back, looking remarkably like Sanosuke. "Still," he continued, "I don't like seeing women cry."

Kenshin pushed the sakabato further out of its sheath. "Who are you?" he demanded, and Kaoru could hear a protective edge to his voice.

"Akadama Kurou. And you?"

"Himura Kenshin. Tell us why you broke into this house."

But Kurou ignored the question, his eyes glued to Kenshin's hair and scar. "I've seen you before," he murmured. "You're the samurai with the chained sword. You're the man from the Fallen Village."

Kenshin shifted uncomfortably but nodded. "Hai, but this one does not like to dwell on the past." A smile plastered his face, but Akadama Kurou saw that the smile was laced with sadness, and the thief frowned.

After a moment, Kurou sighed and leaned back. "You're going to have me arrested, aren't you? I don't blame you. I knew I would get caught sooner or later." He nodded to Kaoru. "I won't expect your forgiveness, but you must understand that there are some people the new era left behind."

Kaoru contemplated the man's hard face. "What do you mean? Why were you at the Fallen Village?"

Akadama Kurou sighed again, his mouth twitching up in a regretful smile. "I was very young when the Bakumatsu broke out. I learned a way of survival through thievery and murder. The blood and war made me forget how to live normally. After the war, a part of me continued to live on the edge. Even though I wanted to leave everything behind in the Fallen Village, I was restless. So I'm here, trying to remember what it means to simply _live._"

As Kurou finished, Kenshin nodded in silent agreement. Kaoru blinked at Kurou in surprise, then her expression softened, and she offered him some tea. He refused, and he waited until Kaoru dozed off before he pinned Kenshin with his dark eyes.

"She isn't your wife, is she?" he demanded.

"No," Kenshin replied, finishing his tea. He still kept his hand on the hilt of the sakabato.

Akadama Kurou leaned forward, serious. "I know you have no reason to take advice from me, but listen. I once had the chance to ask a girl to marry me, but I didn't have the courage, and I've spent the rest of my life regretting it. Maybe if I had married her, I wouldn't be here today. Don't make the mistake I did. She is a good, strong woman. Marry her."

Kenshin set the teacup down with a clink and rose silently. The sakabato slid back into the sheath, and his red bangs hid his eyes. Kurou lifted his head to look up at him. When Kenshin shook his bangs out of his face, he was peaceful and calm.

"This one had similar thoughts. She is very dear to this one's heart. This one apologizes, Akadama Kurou, but Yahiko is here, and the police will arrive soon."

Kurou nodded. "I understand."

Yahiko started at the strange man in the dojo, listened to Kenshin's calm explanation, then dashed back out. Kaoru woke and stood when the police arrived. She clasped her hands in front of her as Akadama Kurou was led out of the dojo. He glanced back over his shoulder and gave Kenshin a pointed look. The rurouni nodded, and Kaoru felt regret and sympathy fill her when the dojo gates closed behind the thief.

Kenshin turned to her with a small smile. She bowed her head and blushed.

"Kaoru."

She jerked her head up sharply, and her blue eyes widened in shock and confusion. A swirl of pink petals danced around them. Kenshin delicately caught a pale pink cherry blossom in his hand and gently held it out to her. Kaoru smiled.

Thanks for reading!! Please review?? It would make my day!! Thanks!!


End file.
